Fixing Us
by Rebecca1
Summary: Emily bared her feelings to Aaron after eight months of dating. He walks away but the next day decides to try and fix things between them. Emily's not so sure he's genuine.


_**Based off the song 'About You Now' by the Sugababes**_

_**I don't dabble into these two often so I'm sorry if I offend anyone by butchering them or something …**_

_**This is just a little something I've randomly written to get me back into the swing of writing again as it's been a while**_

_**Thanks for reading :-)**_

_**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**_

Hotch wondered, not for the first time whether this was a good idea. He and Emily had been together for eight months before she dropped the 'I love you' bombshell which admittedly wasn't all that much of a bombshell being as he knew. It was a shock for her to say it out loud though as it meant he couldn't just ignore it. Unfortunately, everything went to pot when she told him because he then proceeded to lie and distance himself from her, hurting her and possibly doing irreparable damage to their relationship. Leaving her standing there afterwards probably wasn't the best thing to do either, though after spending all night alone, tossing and turning in bed he had come to the conclusion that Emily was the one for him and he needed her too much to let her go. Convincing her of this after what he'd told her last night, he knew was going to be a challenge.

"Hotch." Prentiss knocked and walked through the door of his office, shutting it behind her and taking the right hand seat of the two in front of his desk. She thought she was lucky in her capabilities to mask what she was feeling – well, to people who didn't know her as well as her team she could, but thankfully her BAU family hadn't asked what was wrong. She figured they probably already knew. They'd spent the morning keeping her busy and laughing and joking, acting as though it was just a normal day which she was thankful for. Though, given she got the call to come into her boss' office, until last night her lovers, the team's efforts had burned up as the night before washed over her in flashes. Truthfully, she almost refused to come up and into his office but that would look unprofessional and she was anything but unprofessional.

"Look Emily, I just wanted to apologise for last night. I didn't intend-"

The woman began to stand from her chair at his words. "Aaron it's fine. Don't worry about it, you don't owe me anything. I can't make you feel something you evidently don't and that's fine – we meant more to me than to you. I get it but you can't bring this into work, that's not fair. We promised we'd stay professional regardless of what happens between us so just… We need to keep this away from work."

There's a moment when you know you have to make a choice and the BAU team leader knew that this was it. If he let his girlfriend, if she was still his girlfriend, walk out of his office then he'd never get her back. Though neither of them liked to admit it he knew that they just understood eachother and he knew she was stubborn and there was always a line with her – the office door was her line. Metaphorically speaking. The words 'speak now or forever hold your peace' seemed oddly appropriate in this moment given his dilemma – does he let the woman he loves go without ever telling her how he feels or does he tell her and let her make the decision for the both of them, whether she chooses a happily ever after or a crushing end.

Quickly, Aaron stepped around the side of his desk and in front of his team member, effectively blocking her exit. "I lied." As subtle as it was he saw her shoulders straighten, she was getting ready to fight him so he knew he didn't have much time. "I was stupid and wrong but Emily, you're it for me, I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you last night and I know I should've but it took last night, walking away from you and the possibility of there no longer being an 'us', for me to realise how much I need you. I don't want to be without you."

Prentiss stood there staring blankly at her lover. What does she say to that? Technically speaking this is all the stuff she'd wanted to hear for months – but it's also the stuff he should've said last night rather than what he did say. "You're just afraid of losing me, last night you said you would prefer things to stay as they were with us never moving forward and now you're suddenly what, declaring love and a possible commitment? I'm sorry but I don't buy it." Her voice cracked at the end of her speech, a tell-tale sign that she was close to a breakdown. Clearing her throat and trying to appear unaffected though she knew he could see right through her, she attempted to once again step around him, unsuccessfully. Irritation began to take root in her, slowly building and Emily found she was thankful for this, anger was much better than upset.

Running his hands through his hair in what she knew to be irritation, she could see his eyes calculating how best to deal with her, only serving to irritate her that little bit more. It was one thing she didn't like – the way he searched for the best possible way to deal with a person. "Babe-"

"Don't call me babe." The raven haired woman told him, anger getting the better of her. Doing this with him probably wasn't the best idea however given they both had stubborn streaks and tempers, and they knew how to push eachother's buttons. It wouldn't take a profiler to see that her boss was bordering on as annoyed as her.

"Emily." With a look of patronisation and a silent dare to tell him he couldn't use her name, he paused. With a locking of her jaw, the crossing of her arms and a glare she remained silent. Hotch almost smiled. "You're right." At this, the woman's head snapped up in shock and her boss barely managed to repress the urge to roll his eyes. "I am afraid of losing you and I do now want a commitment because I'm in love with you Emily Prentiss. You're right to not believe or trust me; I wouldn't either, not after last night." The man couldn't help but wince at the memory but he could see her wavering, knew it was his chance. "Give me one more chance, I'll spend everyday for the rest of my life showing you how sorry I am and proving to you just how much I love you." Taking a chance, he stepped forward, wrapped an arm around her waist and touched his forehead to hers. "I'll beg if you really want me to."

"No." Prentiss laughed as her arms lifted of their own accord around her boyfriend's neck. Closing the distance between them, her lips meant his and she got lost in a sweet, gentle kiss. "I love you, Aaron."

She felt his smile against her lips, as he lightly kissed her. "I love you too, Emily."

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

_**If you got to the end then thank you :-)**_

_**Thanks for reading , I appreciate it**_

_**Let me know what you think ? Please ?**_


End file.
